falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
It should be expected that there is more to life in the wasteland then just trying to shoot raiders and dodge incoming fire from plasma rifles. Every living thing on this earth must eat, drink, and rest. Even if your heroes manage to slay hordes of deathclaws and platoons of enclave Tesla-troopers, hunger and dehydration will end the life of any wastelander as sure as a 10mm bullet to the head. Radiation, if gone unchecked, will cause debilitating sickness that will continually poison the body till a wastelander is reduced to a glowing corpse on the side of a road, and even the weather, hot or cold, can provide an unprepared traveler an untimely demise. Here following are the rules for keeping your adventures nourished, hydrated, rad free, and comfortable* in their post-apocalyptic playground. *Please note that in this case, "comfortable" means not losing appendages to frostbite or vomiting from heat stroke Radiation The bombs may be gone, but their danger is not quite over. In a land rife with fallout, it is important to know how radiation effects the body, and how resistant your player is to it. Radiation, or "RADs", are gained in a number of ways, the most common being the consumption dirty food and drink, or traveling through irriadated locations. Radiation Poisoning: Non-Ghouls Each person has a limit to how many Rads they can have in their system. For every 100 rads in a player's body a progresively worse penalty is applied due to Radiation Sickness. But should the Rads go uncheck and reach 500 then they will begin to suffer from steady organ failure and die within the next 4d6 unless their rads can be dropped below 500. NOTE: Ghouls handle Rads differently then other Races, see Radiation Poisoning: Ghouls below for information Radiation Poisoning: Ghouls Ghouls Handle Ratiation rather differently then other races. Because of their natual ability to expel Rads from their system and huge resistances, a Ghoul is able to go places, eat things, and generaly handle amounts of Rads that would kill an average Human. While not technically fatal, Rads will cause Ghouls to loose their minds due to mild cognative deterioration if they are exposed to massive radiation for long periods of time. If a Ghoul's INT ever falls below -3 then they turn ferral and become agressive to all Non-Ghouls till their INT can be raised by reducing Rad penalties. Rad Resistance Each player, depending on Race and END have a natural resistance to RADs. This is a percentage that is used to determine how much of an intaken RAD can be harmlessly broken down and processed by the body. To figure out this number first find your player's Racial RAD resistance, then add your END based RAD resistance to this. Using RAD Resistance When ever an adventurer is exposed to radiation, be it from eating, walking or being shot with the nefarious radiation gun, the amount he or she is exposed to is reduced by their RAD resistance. Should this number contain a fraction, round up by halves, just like in elementry school. Example Ted of the Wilds wants to eat a Molerat Steak he has just cooked up. Ted has a rad resistance of 14%. A chunk of meat from a mutated animal gives 18 rads when consumed, but Ted's rad resistance reduces this by 14% making it only 15.48 rads. 15.48 can be rounded down as the fraction is less then half, so Ted only takes 15 RADS from a steak that would normaly give a person 18 RADS Racial RAD Resistance *Humans have no base rad resistance. *Ghouls have a bonus of 50% to RAD resistance. *Super Mutants have a bonus of 25% to RAD resistance. Endurance RAD Resistance Use the following chart to determine your RAD resistance based on Endurance Hunger Each player has an amount of hunger, or "HNG", that must be sated to stay alive and nourished. Larger, bulkier players typically take more HNG to keep going then smaller, more wiery ones. How much food it takes to keep a player alive is determined by four factors: Racial hunger base, END and STR representing aditional bulk and size, and AGL to conserve energy. If a player does not consume his HNG level in food that day, the next day they will recieve a penalty to their stats and skills that will increase for each subsuquent day they do not meet that need, and if prolonged for long enough, the character will die. Full Belly If you eat more then is required for that day it carries over to the next day's value. how ever, you cannot have a "Full Belly" exceeding the next day's HNG reqirement. Please read the Starvation and Dehydration section below for information on starvation penalties, and read the Food section below for information and values on food and how to sate your HNG raiting. Racial HNG Modifier All races are different and better or worse at surviving out in the wastes. Each race has a Base HNG Modifier, as well a Minimum Racial HNG Value *Humans, male or female, have a base HNG of +50. Despite modifiers, a Human's Hunger Requiremnt cannot be below 30. *Ghouls, being leaner, metabolicly hardier and more self sustaining have a base HNG of +25, taking less food to stay alive then the average human. Despite modifiers, a Ghoul's Hunger Requiremnt cannot be below 15. *Super Mutants, hulking and muscular, have a base HNG of +75 due to their large size. Despite modifiers, a Super Mutant's Hunger Requiremnt cannot be below 45. *Animals have no Racial hunger base, HNG is simply based on END, STR, and AGL. Endurance and Srength HNG Modifier With great power comes great metabolic responisbility. The stronger and hardier you are, the more food you need to keep going. Both Endurance and Strength increase your Hunger Requiremnets. Wow, this is in every reespct what I needed to know. Wow, this is in every reespct what I needed to know. Total HNG level Your total HNG should be calculated like this: Example Here is an example of how to calculate a player's HNG *Ted of the Wilds has END 2, STR 0, and AGL 1 *Ted is human, so his base HNG modifier is +50 *END 2 = +35 HNG, so thats 50 + 35 = 85 *STR 0 = +25 HNG, so thats 85 + 25 = 110 *AGL 1 = -30 HNG, so thats 110 - 30 = 80 *Ted must eat 80 HNG worth of food every day or get hunger pains Thirst Sure its nice to have food in your belly, but its good ol' life-giving water that can be the real issue out in the wasteland. If its not scarce, its irradiated. If its not irritated, its being guarded by mercenaries. And if its not being guarded by mercenaries, well... just hope you can bottle enough up before some mercenaries DO show up. Thirst, or "H2O" works almost exactly like hunger, in fact, your H2O value is the same as your HNG value, but 100 higher (Though they are separately tracked: eating doesn’t hydrate you, and drinking water doesn’t nourish you) If you do not satisfy your H2O, the next day you incur a penalty, increasing daily till your character dies of dehydration Quenched If you drink more then is required for that day, it carries over to the next day's value. However, your "Quench" cannot exceed the next day's H2O requirement. Food It goes with out saying that there are many, many different foods on planet Earth. Even if parts of Earth have been nuked into piles of smoking ash. Your player will find a vast multitude of different cusines during their time in the wasteland (some of them may even be edible!), so rather then list every individual food and drink, here is a more generalized list to show how much HNG or H2O you get from a ''type ''of food. NOTE: if a food is expired, it provides half HNG, Double RADS, and a -1 STR and -1 END penalty for 12 hours. Meat The are many different critters that can be eaten in fallout, but not all beasts are created equal. some are better for eating then others. There are six general varieties of meat that can be hunted in the fallout world. Each listed here represents roughly 1lb of cooked meat, equvelent to a good sized burger patty, table steak or dinner helping. NOTE: Eating meat raw only fills up half as much HNG and incurs a -1 STR penalty for the next 12 hours. both of these are negated with the Lead Belly perk. Domesticly Raised *Brahmin, Chicken, Domesticated Bighorner, etc. *HNG 100, Rads, 3 This animal has been bred, raised and fattened. Typicaly some of the best and safest meat you can get. Though the flavor and quality may vary region to region, its one purpose stays the same: it goes down, stays down, and wont have you sitting on the john for two hours when it bids farewell. Game *Wild Bighorner, Mirelurk, Deer, Fish (Clean), Rabbit, Etc *HNG 70, Rads 5 A typical game animal, not as jucy as a brahmin steak, but cooked and cleaned this will be more then enough. These are animals you would expect to hunt. Alternate Game *Dogs, squirls, igguanas, crows, etc *HNG 50, Rads 6 These are animals that are more for protien then for enjoying. Though not as desirable, it is pallitable when your belly is rumbeling. Mutated Animal *Yoi-Gui, Molerats, Death claws, etc *HNG 75, Rads 18 These animals are a bit tougher (both to eat and to kill) but are much healther. The trade off for the protien rich meal is that due to the very nature of their exsistance (mutation through radiation) the meat of these animals it slightly more irriadated. Not tasty, but It will keep you going strong. Insect *Giant ant, Radscorpien, Radroach, Bloatfly etc. *Hng 45, Rads 7 Awful tasting, but prefirable to starvation. Maybe. Canibalism *People, Ghouls, Super Mutants *-1 END for 12 hours, HNG 75, 10 RADS (Human), 40 RADS (Ghoul), 20 RADS (Super Mutant) Hey, its a tough world out there, sometimes you gotta' do what you gotta' do. If you eat this meat you lose 1 pt of Karma, and drop one point of END for 12 hours due to the body having to digest Human flesh. Produce This represents either one apple sized fruit, or one fist sized helping of berries or veggies. Any type of edible plant can apply. Fresh Produce *Peas, Corn, Carrots, Cabbage, Cacti, Etc. *HNG 20, H2O 10 This produce has been grown in clean, un-irratiated soil. Its rad-free and safe to eat. Sculent Fresh Produce *Watermellon, Oranges, Grapes, Apples, Etc. *HNG 15, H2O 15 These are just more water filled fruits. Better for keeping hydrated. Dirty Produce *HNG 20, H20 10, RADS 3 This has been grown in slighty irradiated soil. tastes just as good. MutiFruit *HNG 25, H2O 10, RADS 10 A warped and possibley new type of fruit bearing plant! Its going to be slightly more irradiated then your typical dirty vegatible, but at least they grow much bigger because of the rads! Dry Produce *Honey Mesquite, Nuts, Beans, Dried Fruit, ETC. *HNG 20, RAD 2 Any type of plant that produces a dry edible substance. Man Made This simply covers items such as rations, bread, cooked meals, and preserved goods. Basicly 1 serving. Bread *Loaf of bread, bowl of rice, Stack of tortillas, Etc. *HNG 70, RADS 1 Hearty Meal *Rich soup, Chili, Stew, Fatty Broth, Quality dinner, Etc. *HNG 100, H2O 40, RADS 2 Average Meal *A semi-palatable soup, Noodles, Oatmeal, boiled vegis, Mild broth, etc. *HNG 65, H2O 40, RADS 4 Megar Meal *Esentialy a boiled hunk of meat, a slop, gruel, etc. *HNG 65, H2O 40, RADS 4 Trail Ration *Jerkey, MRI, Small Preserved Meal, etc. *HNG 65, H2O 40, RADS 4 Pre-war Meal *Pork n' Beans, Salsbury Steak, Potato crisps, Blam-Co. Mac & Cheese etc. *HNG 40, RADS 20 Pre-War Snacks *Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, Sugar Bombs, Dandy Boy Apples, Gumdrops, Etc. *HNG 15, RADS 10 Though these dont fill you up very much, they are EXTREMELY delicious and highly sought after by many prewar snack cravers. Cram! *HNG 125, Rads 20, H2O -20 Essentialy an odd assortmant of pre-war animal cuts packed into a tin, this meatstuff is so infused with preservatives that it tastes almost the same as the day it was sealed. It is salty, fatty and delicious- but most of all, highly sought after. Drinks While you are less likely to find as many drinks as foods in game, here is a general description that will cover as much as possible. Pints For the sake of consistancy, almost all ingame drinks are considered to be a U.S. Customary Pint of liquid. A water bottle, a glass bottle of Beer, a Nuka-Cola: All are a pint. All bottles in game are in multiples of pints. Water Water in Fallout, regardless of radiation level and dirtieness, satisfies 25 H2O per pint consumed. The following is conversion chart for Pints to Player Hydration. Types of water Since the bombs have fallen, all but the most remote locations have been throughly irriated by fallout which has seeped into many of the local water suplies. Drink at your own risk, for chances are what you drink just might be irriadated. Other Drinks There is more then just slightly poisonus water to be had out in the wastes, many different beverages lay in wait to be recklessly quaffed by you! Sunset Sasperilla A sweet, delicious beverage. The most popular drink in the west, Nuka-Cola not included. *H2O 15, Hp +1 Nuka-Cola The Pinicle of refreshment, worshiped by some and loved by all. Sit down, take a load off, and enjoy a Nuka-Break! *H2O 20, RADS 10, +4 Hp Alcohol For all the players who want to get their drink on, here is a conversion chart for shots from pints. A 2 oz. shot is also the same size as a dose of poison. Drunkeness Alcohol tollerance is END based. the tougher you are, the more you can put down. you must get at least buzzed to feel the effects of an alcoholic drink. Super Mutents take +3 drinks to feel the effect. NOTE: If you drink 1 more drink past your sickness, you will pass out. Drinks Beer/ Wine A beer or bottle of wine brewed after the war. Heady, alchaholic and refreshing. *High: -1 PE, +1 Cha, +2 All DTs (2 hours) *Detox: -1 PE (2 hours after 2 hours) *H20 +10, RADS +5 *Non Addictive. Pre-War Wine If there is one upside to living in the post-apocalyptic future, its that the wine is fantastic. Having aged over 200 years, these little gems are suprisingly common and enjoyable. *High: -2 PE, +2 Cha, +4 All DTs (2 hours) *Detox: -2 PE (2 hours after 2 hours) *H20 +10, RADS +15 *Addiction chance: 5% Booze Hard Booze: Scotch, Brandy, Whisky, Vodka, Etc. *High: -1 IN, -2 PE, -1 AG, +1 STR +4 All DTs (2 hours) *Detox: -2 PE, -4 All DTs (2 hours) *Addiction Chance: 5% Starvation and Dehydration If your player fails to eat or drink enough to meet his or her HNG or H2O these are what will occur: Starvation Dehydration